


Turning the Tables

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blood and Injury, Posted for my own self-indulgence, S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil), Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: A combination of the novelization and the RE1 remake following Wesker's actions.
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 1





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I was severely disappointed in Wesker’s supposed death in the first novel, so this was my personal adaptation. Pure Wesker bashing.

Barry slammed his colt python into Wesker’s head as hard as he could. He heard bone crack under the vicious pressure. Wesker gasped loudly but said nothing. He stood for a moment more than collapsed like a sack of potatoes. His body seemed to spasm his glasses skidded across the ground as a hand hit it. Barry grimaced, “So that’s the big secret he was hiding?” He was referring to Wesker’s eyes. They were the color of the sky on a spring day, ice blue. Wesker couldn’t see anything. After being hit, he blacked out, but his eyes were still open, and they fluttered and rolled into their sockets. A soft grunt escaped his lips. Jill walked closer to him but not too close.

Barry sneered nastily and rammed his boot into Wesker’s side, cracking a rib or two. “Barry!” Jill looked at him with wonder. “You really messed him up with the gun. Did you really need to kick him?” Barry didn’t reply but crouched down and pried the gun out of Wesker’s fist. His grip was like a vice. Jill noticed blood started to trickle out of his ear. “Shit, you really did a job.” She whispered. Barry rose, “Let’s go see if we can find some rope or something.” The two walked down the hall and entered a large room. Wesker came to seconds after they left. He grunted in pain; his body felt so numb.

He could barely move. He realized they had taken his gun. “Damn assholes… took my gun!” He slowly got up and used the wall for support. He slowly made his way to the elevator. ‘I still have my knife.’ Wesker searched his body for his knife. Finding it, he held it in a death grip. He was in front of the elevator now. He pushed the button up to call the elevator. It was far in the lower labs. “Wesker!” He swiveled on heavy feet, knife raised, body numb. “Barry, Jill, you hit me!” Wesker sneered and pointed the shaky knife at Barry. Barry aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Wesker’s hand holding the knife, it ricocheted off the handle and lodged into Wesker’s side halfway.

Wesker fell back against the elevator doors. They suddenly opened, and he scrambled to press the 1F button; the door closed on him. He was safe, for now. The elevator reached the top, and he stumbled down the hallways. He heard the elevator go back down. He tried to move faster, but it was impossible. “Ugghhh!” He fell on his side but rose again to limp to the helicopter pad. ‘Must leave!’ Was his only thought process. He finally found the door. Opening it, he was relieved to be out in fresh air again.

He felt alive except for the pain. It was fogging his thoughts. He stumbled into the center of the open roof. He then heard a loud noise, and the roof shook. He heard voices behind him. Barry, Jill, Chris, and a young girl came out the door. He turned back towards the noise and came face to face with the Tyrant. He stood in awe and rising fear. The numbness in his brain never registered the voices yelling at him to get back. He took a shaky step back. The Tyrant walked towards him and raised a clawed fist. Four nasty jagged claws gleamed in the moonlight.

Wesker saw the hand drawback, and faster than he could register that claws were rammed into his body. He was raised five feet off the ground and was thrown across the roof to land near the remaining STARS. He cried out, and blood filled his mouth. He lay on his back. This was not worth the money, none of it. He was slipping away slowly. His head ached. He knew Barry hit him really hard, probably gave him a nasty concussion. But the now open flesh of his chest was nothing compared to his head. He cried out again and then lost consciousness. Rebecca, the other girl he saw, ran towards him, ripping the first aid kit from her back and opening it viciously.

Jill ran to her side, she was amazed, “Rebecca, what are you doing? This man’s a murderer!” Rebecca looked at Jill with fierce eyes. “As a medic, I must help him; enemy or not, I have to do this! He can stand trial for his crimes if he lives.” She took her knife out of its sheath and cut the black jacket off Wesker. She also cut away the navy blue shirt he was wearing as well. A white undershirt was ripped and soaked with blood. She cut that off too. Wesker had four large gashes in his chest, two longer than the others. Rebecca checked his torso over twice, noting he had a gunshot wound from a handgun, like their berettas.

“How did he get shot?” She pointed it out to Jill. Jill shook her head, “It must have ricocheted off his knife!” Rebecca looked startled, “When were you trying to shoot him?” Jill looked at Wesker’s face, “Barry shot him in the hand so he’d drop his knife, it must have hit the handle and…” She looked at the two men who were trying to defeat the tyrant. “Jill, I need your help. Please help me turn him over on his side and keep him there.” They slowly turned him until he was on his side. “Better yet, get his head in your lap. That way, it’d be easier to bandage him up after I clean out these wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, somewhat of an abrupt ending. Never finished it. I don’t remember the RPD layout anymore and I’m too lazy to look it up.


End file.
